Haloween Party
by gothicsantaclawz
Summary: CielxSebastion Lizzie is coming over for a haloween party and ciel needs a costume. What will happen when Sebastion picks out the costume himself? Sorry i suck at summaries oh yeah and i don't own kuroshitsuji... LEMON


Ciel was once again sitting at his desk and working through the endless amount of paperwork he always seemed to have to do.

"It seems that some workers in the south of France have decided to strike against unfair working conditions" He stated as Sebastian entered the room.

"Is that so sir?" Sebastian asked raising an eyebrow, it was very rare for strikes to take place and Sebastian knew that the working conditions in the southern France workshop were actually quite good. Ciel simply murmured an affirmative.  
"For today I have prepared a simple chocolate tart for you morning tea, sir, and some Jackson's earl grey tea" Sebastian told the young master.

Ciel reached for his tea and in the process noticed the stylized 'Evil Pumpkin' badge Sebastian had pinned to his Butlers jacket.

"What is that?" Ciel asked raising an eyebrow and suspiciously eyeing the offending accessory.

"Why young master, it is October the 31st, this is my own personal celebration of HALOWEEN" Sebastian explained, an ominous darkness surrounded Sebastian as the word Halloween fell from his lips. Ciel also noticed the evil tone in his voice as he announced the holiday.

"Oh" Ciel exclaimed and shrugged off the evil look that the butler had obtained.

"yes, and that reminds me sir, Lady Elizabeth has sent you a letter saying that she is coming over this evening, and expects a costume party" Sebastian told him

"WHAT! Why didn't tell me sooner?" Ciel asked, only now giving his butler his full attention

"My apologies, young master, the letter only arrived just now" Sebastian explained a small smirk creeping across his lips.

"Fine, get me a good costume and prepare the manor for a party, that's an order" Ciel told Sebastian "yes, my lord" the butler replied

It was around 6:00pm at night and Ciel was pacing in his room

_What the hell is taking him so long? Where is he? He had better have a decent costume for me!_

As if the demon could sense his thoughts a knock came at his bedroom door. Sebastian walked into the room with a small bag of clothes draped over his arms.

"Is that my costume?" Ciel asked anxiously looking at the bag

"Of course, my lord" Sebastian told him, Ciel noticed that the butler seemed a little strange but he shrugged it off as excitement towards the upcoming event.

Sebastian calmly undressed the Earl and went about dressing him in the costume he had bought. It had taken ages to find a suitable costume that would fit the young master, but eventually he had found the perfect one.

Ciel was completely at a loss at how to deal with the Strike in southern France. He was so lost in thought he wasn't even paying any mind to the costume that Sebastian was currently dressing him in.

"All done young master, Lady Elizabeth will be arriving in about an hour" The butler told him

Ciel turned to the only mirror in the house, a body length mirror situated at the end of his bed, beside his wardrobe.

Sebastian counted back slowly in his head 3…2…1

"SEBASTIAN! WHY THE FUCK AM I DRESSED LIKE A CAT, I'M FUCKING ALLERGIC TO CATS" Ciel screamed at his butler.

"Young master, I'm not particularly fond of your language" Sebastian said, the smirk was still very prominent on his face.

Sebastian seemed to think for one moment, then cupped the side of ceils face in his hand. A small blush crept over ceils face as his mind wandered back to the dream that he had had the previous night.

_Sebastian stood in between Ciel's legs, who was sitting on his desk. The paper work which usually covered the desk in messy, yet organized piles now littered the floor._

"_Sebastian please" came Ciel's lusty whimper as Sebastian's hand teased the inside of his upper thighs. Sebastian looked deeply into his masters eyes and replied with a throaty_

"_Yes, my lord"_…

Ciel's thoughts were brought back by a growing tightness across his groin. Sebastian's face grew closer as he drew the young master into a warm and gentle kiss. Ciel realized what was going on and quickly pulled away turning around to hide his blushing face.

"SEBASTIAN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" He asked, masking his embarrassment with anger

"I apologize my lord, it's just that well… in that costume, with the ears and the tail, and I just couldn't help myself!" Sebastian exclaimed with a smirk, he could sense his master's arousal from where he was standing.

Ciel took and deep breath a lowered his gaze to the issue that had 'risen'. It was at an irreversible stage at the moment so he had to get Sebastian out of his room so he could 'deal' with it.

"Young master, would you like me to help you with your problem?" Sebastian asked in a low and seductive voice. Then without waiting for an answer, Sebastian scooped the young earl up in his arms and laid him on the large king-sized bed in the centre of the room.

Ciel struggled against his butler, but only slightly due the battle going on in his head. He wanted this but didn't want to want this. But before he could completely make up his mind he felt a large wave of relief coming from his groin. He looked down and noticed that Sebastian had released his erect length from the body suit that held it.

Sebastian grabbed the earl's manhood and slowly began pumping it in his hand.

"S…Sebastian" Ciel whimpered, he hated showing this as a weakness but couldn't help letting the sound escape his lips. Ciel wrapped his arms around the demon as shocks of pleasure ran from the contact of Sebastian's ungloved hand and his length.

All of Ciel's clothes felt too tight, he needed them off. With his brain clouded with lust the only thing he wanted was Sebastian, and to feel Sebastian inside of him. The demon shifted the young boy so that Ciel was straddling him. The costume that Sebastian had spent hours searching for was reduced to shreds as the butler removed it so that the Earl was in all of his naked glory.

Sebastian began kissing the young masters neck nibbling at the skin slightly as he went. The butler put three fingers to the boy's mouth.

"Suck" he ordered

Ciel trapped the fingers in his mouth coating them completely with his saliva. He noticed a barely audible moan come from Sebastian as Ciel swashed his tongue over the fingers.

"Relax young master, it will be less painful that way" Sebastian told the earl, a smirk still plastered to his face.

Ciel felt the butler shift him again slightly and then felt a sharp pain travel through his body. He bit his lips together to stop the scream of agony falling from his lips. Ciel clung even tighter onto Sebastian as the intruding finger began to move slightly.

"Please relax" Sebastian reminded Ciel as he began to enter the second finger.

This time Sebastian moved his fingers to an area inside Ciel that sent waves of pleasure shooting over the young boy's body. Ciel barely even noticed the third finger being added to the other two as Sebastian prepared Ciel.

"If you want to stop say so now my lord, for once we begin I doubt I will be able to stop." Sebastian told the Earl in all seriousness

"Nn… don't… stop" Ciel gasped

Sebastian removed his fingers and with a single fluid thrust entered the young master.

"Ahh…S…Sebastian" Ciel cried out, a strange mix of pleasure and pain building up in the boy. Sebastian pumped Ciel's erection in time with each relentless thrust into the boy. He felt a pressure building up in his abdomen and knew that he was getting close to his release.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried out as he submitted to his release. Sebastian himself released inside the young earl and pulled out of the boy.

"You've made quite a mess of my uniform, young master, and it would appear that your costume is ruined to" Sebastian exclaimed

"Hmm… I suppose you will have to find me a new one before Lizzie gets here" Ciel replied leaning back onto the bed

"Does young master have a preference?" Sebastian asked a smirk reappearing on his face

"Yes… I will be a pirate" Ciel told the butler.

Sebastian chuckled lightly to himself

"Yes, my lord"


End file.
